


Burning Love

by Cirrius_Akiyo



Series: Cirrius-Akiyo's Bunkdump [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirrius_Akiyo/pseuds/Cirrius_Akiyo
Summary: Eddie found Sophia's toy. Buck doesn't appreciate it.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Cirrius-Akiyo's Bunkdump [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833196
Comments: 24
Kudos: 102





	Burning Love

**Author's Note:**

> Consent is sexy ya'll!

It is the third day of their four consecutive 24-hour shifts off and like any sensible person who finally got some spare time, Eddie cleans.

He was midway through cleaning the extra/guest room when he found it. After testing and confirming that it is still functional, Eddie sets his steps to search for his subject.

The subject who is currently content lazying around on their inflatable bed in the living room, binging on Avatar the Last Airbender. _"This show is wholesome Eddie. They're not just cartoon."_

Eddie stops in front of Buck, effectively blocking the television.

"You're blocking the view, man." Buck groans, stretching his head to look past Eddie's legs. One hand is trying to push for him to move.

"I found something interesting. I think it is Sophia's. Perhaps she left it here the last time she came to visit." Eddie swings its handle before Buck, albeit menacingly. "I'm sure this thing is clean." Eddie's sure she would clean this to perfection, his sister is a clean freak.

Buck eyes widen at the long and formidable object. It has been few years since he saw one, the last time being Maddie's when he accidentally stumbled upon it residing in her drawer.

"Eddie, for the love of God, get that shit away from me." Buck takes a sharp intake of breath, face contorted in abject horror.

Eddie continues to grin devilishly. "That's blasphemous, Buck." He continues twirling the cord in wicked and teasing manner.

Buck gulps, swallowing hard, eyes never leaving the thing in Eddie's hold. "And I'm hella serious, Eddie. Do not come near me with that thing switched on." Buck moves away, his back hitting the couch. Buck would run if he could, but now he's truly weak at the knees.

"Why don't you give it a try, Buck." Eddie brandish it like a sword, wiggling it before Buck's eyes.

"No. That thing is a torture device that will never come near me." Buck tries to swat it away.

"Just try it once, Buck. Perhaps you'll feel good about it." Eddie turns to persuade his very stubborn boyfriend with a good time, giving Buck a very suggestive smile. 

"Why would I feel good about it? I'm not Sophia. I'm not consenting, Eddie." Buck crossed his arms against his chest, defending his dignity.

"I'll even do it for you. Or you can do it to yourself, but I'll watch over you." Eddie presses.

"No. I'm dumping you if you do."

"Buck, I'm experienced."

"Still a no."

"I've done this lots of time before. Adriana and Sophia often made me do them."

"No. I'm not ironing my curls out."

Maddie used to have his curls ironed out a bit when they become too difficult to manage, but one time she burnt his ear off, Buck swears he's traumatized for life.

"I promise you, they are not permanent. Your curls will be back latest by tomorrow morning tops. They're usually gone with one wash." Eddie promised. Sophia usually pressed her hair in the morning before school and usually the curls were already returning when she came back home.

"No. You'll burn my hair off. Worse, you'll burn my ear off. Even worse, you'll burn my face off. Then you'll dump me because I'm not as pretty as I am now."

Eddie's eyebrows shot up in amusement. That is quite a stretch there.

"I will not. I promise, Evan."

"You give me your word?"

"With my life."

"Don't make it too hot."

"Alright."

"Don't burn me or my hair or my face or my ear."

"Sure."

"Make me look good."

"Promise."

"Make me feel good later."

"Your pleasure is mine to fulfill." 

**Author's Note:**

> Be honest, what did the 'thing' that popped up in you guys' mind? 😏😏
> 
> Side note: I really should finish my Love in the Dark series, but I'm sidetracked with this small-small prompts I need to get out off my system. 
> 
> Bother me at my Tumblr: Cirrius-Akiyo. 
> 
> Kind words, comments and kudos are always appreciated ❤️
> 
> Update note: Some has asked why I didn't put it as Shannon's instead of Sophia's. Well, I'm a firm believer that in any healthy relationship, you shouldn't compare your past one with your present one, no matter what the situation is. This includes stuff and things. Eddie, a respecting husband/boyfriend that he is, will not want to put Buck in an awkward position.


End file.
